Santa, Baby
by James Stryker
Summary: A lonely Cyd gets a visitor on Christmas Eve.


**Santa, Baby**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another erotic Christmas one-shot and this time it's for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and plus this is my first Cyd/Naldo story since I started shipping them from the beginning and after watching the season two finale** _ **Revenge of the Past**_ **, I sooooooooooo want them to date if Disney Channel renews the show for a third season. We need Cyldo to get together and we need a Cyldo kiss in season three. Make it happen, Disney. Anyway, a lot of you want me to write about Cyd and Naldo since I've written like two Cydby stories. It's about time to switch things up. In this story, a lonely Cyd is sitting in her apartment on Christmas Eve until she gets a midnight visitor. And you all know who that midnight visitor is. So, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will be fully descriptive with certain types of sexual acts beign described in the story. If you don't like reading about smut involving Cyd Ripley and Naldo Montoya, then turn back and don't read it if you're not mature enough. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my first ever Cyldo story and my second erotic Christmas one-shot story,** _ **Santa, Baby**_ **. Enjoy. Oh, before I forget, I aged Cyd and Naldo up some. This is college-AU and Cyd and Naldo are both 24 in this story.**

It was Christmas Eve in Portland, Oregon. A quiet and peaceful Tuesday night as Cyd Ripley was sitting in her apartment alone watching _Die Hard_ on television with her dog Diesel laying by her side. She was busy waiting for her boyfriend of seven years Naldo Montoya to come home from working at the Portland Mall with Barry, who was volunteering to dress as a mall Santa and for little children to take pictures with. While her best friend Shelby was at her apartment with her boyfriend Xander having Christmas dinner with her parents and her twin brothers Bret and Chet.

Cyd turned off the television and got off of the couch, turning off the light as she made her way down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Just as Cyd climbed into bed right after she punches her punching bag, she began to hear noises. She knew that someone was in her apartment, hearing footsteps coming from the living room. Cyd had only two options in dealing with a criminal. Option 1: She can pick up her phone that's lying on the nightstand and call the Portland PD. And there's Option 2: Grab her P99 handgun that Naldo bought her to protect herself from sickies. Then, she began to think about what Shelby said to her when she told her about the gun, "Guns are dangerous, Cyd. You could hurt somebody with it."

"Ugh, damn it Shelby." Cyd rolled her eyes, stepping back away from her nightstand. "Well, at least the sick creep is going to deal with Cagney and Lacey."

Cyd kissed her fists that she named Cagney and Lacey as she quietly snuck out of her bedroom and made her way down the hallway, sticking her head out at bit from the corner of the hall, only to see something that caught her eye. A jolly fat man with a beard as white as snow. The brunette woman's jaw dropped in awe. She could not believe it, it must be the man himself, jolly old St. Nicholas.

"Oh, my God. It can't be. Could it be? Fucking horse balls, it is! It's Santa Claus. He does exist!" Shelby thought to herself, then started having second thoughts about the Santa rummaging through her apartment. "Yeah, right. It's probably the Tool Man himself Tim Allen or The Big Lebowski. Or worse."

Cyd remembered watching the movie _Silent Night, Deadly Night_ with Shelby when they were 17 during their junior year of high school and the scene that scarred Shelby for life was the scene where the Santa-clad criminal kills the boy's father by shooting him with a pistol and rapes his mother before slitting her throat. This was the first and only time Shelby watched the movie with Cyd and after watching that movie, Cyd's not going to let some psycho Santa puts his hands on her.

"Okay, this clown is going down. I do not want him trying to violate my body and kill me." Cyd thought to herself as she charged at the man in the Santa suit, yelling out loud, grabbing him by his jacket and threw him down to the ground, beating him down like Sonya Blade did to Quan Chi on _Mortal Kombat X_.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Cyd, stop!" The man in the Santa suit pleaded as Cyd gives him on good hard kick in the balls, making him scream out like a girl.

"Alright, you sick freak! Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Cyd asked, grabbing onto his jacket as she turned on the light, only to see a familiar face. It was her boyfriend, Naldo, who was dressed as Santa. "What the hell? Naldo! Are you crazy?! I could've killed you!"

"Oh, God. Now I won't reproduce." Naldo whined.

"Oh, my gosh. Naldo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I thought you were some kind of Psycho rapist Santa getting ready to kill me." Cyd said as she helped Naldo up and walked him over to the couch.

"You've been watching _Silent Night, Deadly Night_ too many times." Naldo said.

"And why are you dressed as Santa in the middle of the night and peeking under the tree?" Cyd asked.

"I wasn't peeking under the tree, I was putting your gift underneath the tree. Plus, I wanted to surprise you by wearing this Santa outfit that I borrowed from Barry at the mall and I wanted to give you your Christmas gift early." Naldo said as Cyd smiled at him.

"Well, I did want to sit on Santa's lap but since I'm 24, I'm a little old to be sitting on Santa's lap." Cyd said.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Come on, little lady. Take a seat on Santa's lap." Naldo said in a deep, old voice.

"I would love to but I don't know." Cyd said shyly but yet in a seductive and sexy voice as she watched Naldo pat down on his lap.

"Well, no one is too old to sit on Santa's lap. Santa would love to hear about what you want for Christmas." Naldo said, winking at Cyd.

"Well, if you insist." Cyd said as she walked over to Naldo and sat down on his lap, giving him that adorable smile of hers.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, little lady?" Naldo asked.

"Well, Santa. All I want for Christmas is my handsome and sexy boyfriend. I want to give him his present early." Cyd said as she began to wiggle around Naldo's lap, grinding nice and slow on his crotch for a moment until he starts hardening up.

"Oh, boy. Uh-uh have you been a very good girl this year?" Naldo asked.

"I have but I've been a really naughty girl." Cyd said, biting her lower lip and releasing a soft moan as she continues to grind on Naldo's lap.

"I can see that since you kicked me in the jingle balls." Naldo said as Cyd stopped grinding on his lap, glaring at him before punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Can't you just play along? I'm trying to be sexy here!" Cyd exclaimed.

"What? I'm just saying because you did beat me up like Sonya….." Naldo was interrupted by Cyd's lips pressed against his, giving him a soft and gentle kissed that lasted for six seconds until they broke apart. "I guess I can forgive you for trying to render me sterile."

Cyd giggled as she removed the Santa hat and the fake beard off of Naldo and threw it across the living room, landing on Diesel as he ran into the bedroom, leaving the young couple alone together in the living room. The pretty brunette bit her lower lips and smiled at her boyfriend as Naldo wraps his arms around her waist while Cyd wraps her arms around his neck as their lips met in a passionate embrace. The kiss started off tender at first, then heated and passionate at the same time with Naldo running his tongue against Cyd's lower lip, begging for entrance until she was caught off-guard by his tongue slipping inside her mouth. Naldo's tongue danced with Cyd's while his hand found her breast, gently cupping it in his hand and squeezing it through her pajama top. The pretty brunette moaned as she enjoyed the warmth and gentle caress of her boyfriend's hands touching her soft skin, this was enough to make her pussy wet. Cyd wraps her legs around Naldo's waist, feeling his raging boner pressed against his Santa suit and her crotch.

"I can feel your yule log poking against me." Cyd grinned.

"You should know that I'm not wearing anything underneath this suit." Naldo said as Cyd gave him a look.

"Yeah, you're definitely keeping the suit." Cyd chuckled as she pushed Naldo's back against the sofa.

Naldo watched as Cyd began to unbutton her pajama top, easing it off of her body and threw it across the room, giving Naldo an excellent view of her 31 C cup breasts as she shook them right in front of his face.

"You like what you see, Santa?" Cyd asked.

"Oh, yeah. If you keep on like this then I am going to jizz in my pants." Naldo chuckled.

"Well, that's the plan." Cyd smirked as she continued to tease Naldo. The handsome man in the Santa suit switched places withy Cyd, this time she was the one sitting on the couch. He recaptured her lips once more and kissed down to her neck. Naldo starts kissing, licking and sucking on Cyd's neck, finding the special spot on her neck that drove her crazy. Cyd hissed and rolled her eyes back, moaning out Naldo's name as he sucked harder on her special spot.

Naldo stopped sucking on Cyd's neck and trailed his soft and wet kisses down to Cyd's breasts, cupping her right breast with one hand while taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and blowing on it gently so it could be erect. Cyd threw her head back and moaned out Naldo's name as he continued suckling on her left breast. His thumb and index finger flicked, pinched and tweaked her nipples, making Cyd even more wetter than ever. Naldo continued to worship Cyd's tits for a bit, moving further down while he peppered her stomach with his scorching wet kisses and moved his tongue around her belly button before slipping it inside.

Naldo grabbed the waistband of Cyd's pajama pants, easing them down her silky smooth legs, revealing her sexy black and red lacy thong with snowflakes printed on them.

"Sexy thong. Very festive of you." Naldo grinned as he grabbed onto Cyd's soaking wet thong and pulled them down to her ankles.

Cyd smiles at Naldo as she grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the couch and spreads them wide open with her left leg resting on the arm of the red leather couch and her right leg draped over Naldo's shoulder as he licked his lips from the sight of her tight little pussy that was dripping wet with desire. Naldo leaned down and started licking Cyd's moist snatch, making her long-haired brunette shiver and moan his name at the same time while running her fingers through his neatly parted brown hair to control herself.

"Mmm…Naldo…" Cyd moaned.

"Call me, Santa." Naldo said before going back to working his oral assault on Cyd, licking around her pink pussy lips and up and down as he took in the sweet scent coming from her. Naldo spits on Cyd's pussy, rubbing it and used his index and middle fingers to spread her pussy lips open, plunging his tongue in and out of her tight little hole.

Cyd threw her head back and moaned louder as she gripped her boyfriend's scalp tightly as he continued to tongue-fuck her dripping wet pussy, then he decided to switch things up by licking her ass and her pussy at the same time. After he finished eating out Cyd, Naldo moved his hand up to her mouth, slipping two fingers in her mouth as she started sucking on them passionately for a bit before he moves his hand down to her pussy, plunging them straight inside her swollen opening, sliding them in and out of her. Cyd moaned and bit her lip as Naldo's perfect fingers penetrated her snatch. He looked up at her, giving her a dirty smirk, his green eyes met with her beautiful brown eyes while he listened to the sweet sounds coming out of her. He added an extra finger inside her tiny hole and leaned down to give her sensitive clit another lashing with his tongue, increasing the speed of his fingers inside her until her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around him and bit down on her clit, sending her over the edge.

"NALDO!" Cyd screamed in pleasure as her strong orgasm pulsated through her whole body, her sweet juicy nectar soaks around his fingers and his mouth as he began to give Cyd one last lick while easing his fingers slowly from out of her wet hole. Naldo looked up at Cyd, bringing his hand up to her mouth, letting her suck on his fingers that were coated with her cum.

"That's it, baby. Suck that cum off of my fingers." Naldo said. After she was finished tasting herself on Naldo fingers, Cyd opened Naldo's white fur trimmed red jacket, revealing his toned chest and started to kiss all over them, using her teasing tongue to tease his nipples for a bit while she reached down to unbuckle his broad buckled belt. Cyd slips her hand inside, taking a hold of his "yule log" and began massaging him gently, making Naldo moan softly.

"Mmm, you're definitely being naughty right now." Naldo said as Cyd winked at him as she kept massaging his cock.

The long-haired brunette took her hand out from her boyfriend's pants and pulled them down to his ankles, his 9-inch cock sprung out in front of Cyd, making her blush from the sight of it.

"Looks like it's time for me to ride Santa's sleigh." Cyd said.

Naldo watched as Cyd stood up and turned around, with her back facing him while she looked down at his throbbing manhood. Cyd began to squat over him with her feet flat on the couch, he was nice and hard for her and she was well lubricated with his saliva and her own juices mixed together. She began to place her left hand on the couch to steady herself while holding the base of his penis with her other hand and slowly lowered herself down onto him.

"Holy fuck!" Cyd moaned as she felt Naldo's cock penetrating her as she began to move up and down on him.

Naldo moaned, keeping his hands on Cyd's hips as she bounced lightly on him. The sensation felt hot and steamy for Naldo and the amazing view of Cyd's butt was some sweet eye candy for him. Wanting to be in control while riding him in the reverse cowgirl position, Cyd increased her pace and played with her movements by gyrating back and forth, then arched her back to allow her boyfriend's cock to stimulate her G-spot.

"God, you're so fucking tight and wet, Cyd." Naldo moaned.

Cyd looked back at Naldo and gave him a sexy look as she continued to grind on him, then reached down to play with his balls for a bit, making Naldo moan loudly. Naldo went back to gripping Cyd's hips and starts thrusting harder and deeper inside Cyd and alternating from slow and hard thrusts to tease her. This was enough to make the brunette hiss.

Their moans filled the room and Diesel hid underneath the covers of Cyd and Naldo's bed in their bedroom to keep himself from hearing their passionate moans. Naldo kept thrusting into Cyd until he felt himself ready to load up inside her.

"Oh, God! Santa's cumming! Santa's cumming!" Naldo moaned out.

"That's it, Santa. Give me your cum. Give it to me!" Cyd moaned.

And with one final thrust, Naldo released his seed deep inside Cyd's womb. He continued to thrust into her just to make sure that she's completely filled up with his life. All Cyd could do was to cling onto the couch cushions and moan while being filled up with Naldo's warm cum, enjoying every ounce that flowed inside her. Naldo slowed down his thrusts and eased his cock slowly out of Cyd's pussy as they both lied down on the couch and cuddled. Naldo wraps his arms around Cyd and gave her firm ass a playful smack, making her yelp and giggle at the same time.

"Wow, Naldo. You were definitely a stud. I really enjoyed that gift. Thank you." Cyd said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you enjoyed your Christmas surprise." Naldo said.

"I sure did, Santa." Cyd said, smirking at Naldo before giving him a kiss.

 **And that was** _ **Santa, Baby**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed my first Cyldo one-shot for those of you who ship Cyd & Naldo. So, what did you think of it? Was it hot and steamy enough for you? Oh, in case you all wanted to know where I got the Santa Claus reference from, one is a reference to Tim Allen playing Santa Claus in the 1994 classic **_**The Santa Clause**_ **and another is a reference to the Big Lebowski himself, the late David Huddleston, who played Santa Claus in the 1985 cult classic** _ **Santa Claus: The Movie**_ **. I hope that you all had a great Christmas and I know that Christmas is over, but it won't stop me from posting more erotic Christmas one-shots. Oh, yeah. It will go on till the end of January and I'll try my best to post most of the erotic one-shots. I'll even throw in a New Year's erotic one shot for Xander/Shelby, Xander/Emma, Riley/Lucas, Maya/Lucas, Maya/Farkle, Cyd/Naldo and maybe even a Cyd/Shelby/Naldo one. Coming up next, its an erotic Christmas threesome one-shot of your choice. It will either be: the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story** _ **A Christmas Surprise**_ **with Riley, Lucas and Maya (Rucaya), the** _ **Bunk'd/Best Friends Whenever**_ **story** _ **A Christmas Homecoming**_ **with Xander, Emma and Shelby, the** _ **Modern Family**_ **story** _ **A Dunphy Family Christmas**_ **with Haley, Alex and Luke or the** _ **Bunk'd/Best Friends Whenever**_ **crossover story** _ **Christmas Came Early**_ **with Cyd, Shelby and Xander. Which one do you want to see next? Also, don't forget to review this story and add it to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
